heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Under Arrest/Walkthrough
The placement of this chapter varies. If Ethan was arrested in "Fugitive," this chapter will start directly before or after "Jayden Blues;" otherwise it will occur if Ethan is arrested in "On the Loose" and starts directly after it. In the first version (or the first part), Ethan Mars is being interrogated by Norman Jayden and Carter Blake. Jayden asks questions that get "unhelpful" answers, as Ethan repeatedly states he is not the Origami Killer, and must get out to save his son. After a certain point Blake signals Gary, the officer on the other side of the glass, to stop filming and takes over the interrogation. True to form, Blake aggressively questions Ethan and when his answers don't change Blake brutally beats him. The player may have Jayden do nothing and eventually leave, verbally attempt to stop Blake before storming out in frustration, or shove Blake away. Blake will goad Jayden, who is provoked to the point that the player has the option to choose to have Jayden punch Blake in the face. Blake then pulls his weapon on Jayden. Furious, Jayden appeals to Captain Perry for help; Perry rationalizes Blake's behavior, stating that Shaun Mars is more important than respecting the rights of Ethan, who Perry firmly believes is the killer. Outraged, Jayden slams his hands down on Perry's desk and shouts that Ethan is innocent; Perry coolly tells Jayden he has gotten too involved and needs to take time off. Jayden storms out of Perry's office and into his own. In the privacy of his office he is hit by more Triptocaine withdrawal symptoms and must choose whether or not to take Triptocaine. This generally segues into "Jayden Blues," or directly follows it. The player also has the option to skip seeing Perry and go right to Norman's office. In the second sequence (or the second part if Jayden took the Triptocaine and segued into "Jayden Blues"), Jayden is firmly convinced that Ethan Mars is not the killer. He overhears Perry telling Blake that he's called a press conference announcing the arrest of the Origami Killer; Blake says that Ethan hasn't confessed yet. Perry disregards Blake's statement as they've "got him dead to rights." Jayden goes to the interrogation room and after helping Ethan into a chair tells Ethan that he will help him escape. He tells Gary, who has been left to watch Ethan, to take a break. There is also an option (recommended) to turn off the video camera and avoid recording the escape for a trophy. Norman then grabs the keys to Ethan's handcuffs from the top of a desk and takes a police jacket for Ethan to disguise himself during his escape. He returns to the interrogation room and removes Ethan's handcuffs and gives him the stolen jacket. Before leaving, Ethan says "I don't know what to say." Jayden replies, "Just say you're going to save your son." Jayden watches Ethan leave and hopes he did the right thing. Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs